Riley Stavros
Riley is a possibly angry young man who has scored a spot on Degrassi's first football team and hides a secret that could ruin everything for him if ANYONE found out. Season 8 Riley is shown to be accepted by the popular crowd right away. He has it all going for him: friends, a spot on Degrassi's football team, and cute girls crushing over him. In Man with Two Hearts, Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley Stavros, but blows off Mia more. One day Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports! Boxing. Then when Riley is giving Peter pointers, Riley kisses him on the lips. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him official, while revealing to her what happened. He then tries to patch things up with Riley, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter and saying that nothing happened between them. The day afterwards, Peter announces that he's trying out for cross-country when Riley calls him a fag in front of Bruce and Derek. Peter almost spills Riley's secret but decides against it, and the two finally come to an understanding. It was revealed in Bad Medicine that Riley was taking steroids to increase his power and performance in football. Peter confronts him about it, and about the unexpected kiss. Riley tells him it was a weird mistake. But, he was seen setting up a secret gay hook-up with one of his old friends from camp in the forest. When Anya walks by, he suspiciously shuts the laptop, and runs after Anya, asking her out for a date. She accepts, and Riley attempts to keep his sexuality hidden. But he goes to the ravine where he sees his old camp friend, who he was attempting to hook up with. Afraid, Riley runs off, and is driven to take more steroids. They make him extremely paranoid, which is shown in English class when he throws an eraser at Peter's head, thinking that he was laughing at him. He is sent to the principal's office. Later, Peter confronts him and tells him the dangerous effects the steroids are having on him. Riley blows him off and goes on a picnic with Anya. They talk, and Riley leans in for a kiss. The kiss is very awkward, and Riley makes an excuse to leave. After, Riley goes to the ravine again, for a run where he sees his online friend again. His friend begins to flirt with him, and Riley seems to be enjoying it. Riley is scared, but his friend tells him to relax and that he was nervous his first time with a guy as well. Riley gives in, and his friend starts trailing kisses along Riley's neck, in the ravine. Later, Anya talks to Riley and tells him that the kiss did not feel right, and that she still had feelings for Sav, Riley is relieved. She feels guilty, and Riley tells her he is comfortable with the idea of the two being friends. Sav still looks jealous, and later, Riley gets a text from his online friend, and Sav thinks it is from Anya. Sav begins to bother Riley, and Riley headbutts him and begins to assault him in a steroid-fueled rage. He gets suspended. He admits to Peter he doesn't want to be violent and quits taking steroids.He also appears to be coming to terms with his sexuality when Peter asks him if he really thought steroids would turn him straight, he doesn't protest it. He later comes back in the episode Heart of Glass seen by walking with Peter where they are discussing Kenya with Mia and Anya. and sitting next to Peter debating about the country. Relationships *Anya MacPherson **Start Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) **Broke Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) ***Anya wasn't over Sav. Unknown Friend ** 'Start Up:"Bad Medicine" (810) **Broke up: Unknown. Most likely in "Heat of the moment." Reason: It was never clear, but he was never seen again.